transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sideswipe
The Better One "I don't break rules, I bend them -- a lot." Sideswipe is nearly the equal of his twin brother, Sunstreaker, in the combat arts, but less cold-blooded. Still, he relishes a fight to the finish with an opponent, and is willing to use underhanded tactics when necessary. Back on Cybertron this conduct extended itself to the rest of his lifestyle: getting what he can out of life, enjoying it to the fullest, and cheating to get the rest. His transfer to Earth hasn't changed his behavior, just the cause. Now instead of doing everything for himself he does it for the sake of freedom for all. Tactic: Jet Judo, Tactic: Combat Driving, Tactic: Fortification Busting, Skill: Excavation, Talent: Brawling Stylin' & Profilin' * Sideswipe takes pleasure in bending (cheating) the rules. * Sideswipe knows no boundaries (even after he's crossed them). * Sideswipe enjoys taking bets, especially against Mirage. * Sideswipe can fly with his jet pack in robot mode. * Sideswipe believes he's PRIMUS' Gift to Femmes (he is). * Sideswipe has (inadequacy and inferiority) issues with his twin, Sunstreaker. * Sideswipe is younger than Sunstreaker by .2 Nano Seconds. * Sideswipe is So Prime. * Sideswipe is the Original Pranksta. * Sideswipe sounds like Dave Franco. * Sideswipe does awesome (horrible) impressions of Autobot Command. * Sideswipe is not jealous of Sunstreaker. * Sideswipe is not a Master of Disguise. * ROCKET PUNCH! Swipe Fu Sideswipe loves fighting. Sideswipe loves weapons. And considering that when he's fighting, anything can be used as a weapon, the possibilities are quite endless. Whether they were meant to be or not. Not to mention the fact that when he's fighting, there's just a certain style to him kickin' aft. Here is a compilation of it all. Enjoy. Weapons Locker * His Fists * His Hood * Sunstreaker * TransMech Arms Blaster Pistol (Series 7) * TransMech Arms Photon Rifle (Series 9) * Heliohound * Tunnel Debris (Crystal City Underground) * Primus' Witness Religious Brochure * Oil Can Signature Moves * ROCKET PUNCH! * Jet Judo * Fist Of The North Car The Trunk * Throwing Axe (Wrath) iPWN Photo Op All You Need Is One Swipe sideswipe_1024x768.jpg|''Epic.'' tumblr_mkpk3gK8uP1rizuu1o1_1280.jpg|''Sly As A Turbofox'' 90652-19482-sideswipe.jpg|''You Want This.'' tumblr_mtyd0fsI5d1spaqpio1_1280.jpg|''Bang. You Dead.'' 292467-311-sideswipe.jpg|''Bring It.'' tumblr_ms1fghzP4k1r0bhnuo1_1280.jpg|''Updating Faceplatebook Status to Awesome.'' SpotlightSideswipe_Sideswipe.jpg|''The Reason.'' sideswipe_to_lamborghini_by_raydzl-d5qx0t3.jpg|''More Than Pimps The Eye.'' sideswipe_by_the_gearsmith-d2w8mtm.jpg|''You Wish You Were Me.'' Tf rolfeb sideswipe by masqueadrift-d5u07ef.png|''Seeeeeekrits.'' G 1 Sideswipe by Dan the artguy.jpg|''Badaft As I Wanna Be.'' Cybertronian g1 sideswipe by guidoarts-d3rdbk7.jpg|''Form Fitted.'' 2794503-sideswipe_tf_robots_in_disguise_12_finally.jpg|''Dodge This.'' Hmep1_sideswipe_snipe.jpg|''Shoot 'Em Up.'' 5b0154c3156f698e8476cec024984198.jpg|''Classic.'' frontliner_by_lifoures-d5yn4wj.png|''New Hotness.'' g1_sideswipe_colors_by_tfshadowcons-d5jc82k.jpg|''He Shoots. He Scores.'' Sideswipe_Commission_by_CreationMaster.jpg|''Strike A Pose.'' jet_judo_training__by_iennisita-d4ivrrf.png|''Training Day.'' tumblr_mu0a0hXX091sd3j3mo1_1280.jpg|''Improvisational Weapon Specialist.'' sideswipe_by_dreamsrunningwild-d4otb38.jpg|''Worth It.'' Don__t_Wanna__Sideswipe_by_batchix.jpg|''Nope.'' Two For The Pwn Of One tumblr_mf6ggwzE291rwfueeo1_500.jpg|''Badaft Brothers.'' tumblr_msofl0hiwM1s015jho1_500.jpg|''Ya' Gonna' Need More Guys.'' G1_Sideswipe_Sunstreaker_DWissue7.jpg|''Moonlight Pwnata.'' sideswipe_and_sunstreaker_by_dan_the_artguy-d3090me.jpg|''It Takes Two.'' return_of_the_twins_by_raydzl-d5nhah5.jpg|''Care To Tango?'' The_Twins_by_angryangryasian.jpg|''Cover Us.'' Sideswipe Sunstreaker cosplay by birdewilliams.jpg|''Accurate and To Scale.'' 2477297-sideswipe sunstreaker tf all hail megatron 4.jpg|''Earned.'' deviltwins.jpg|''Devil Twins.'' 129564638125.png|''Frag Your Gender Roles. We Look Good.'' mono_phos_sideswipe_and_sunstreaker__colored_by_kenaiwolf-d6uf276.jpg|''Only on Cartoon Network.'' Transformers____Lambo_Love.jpg|''Game On.'' DWPrimeDirective2_SunstreakerSideswipe.jpg|''Chillin'.'' Under The Hood Present: Jay May 12 - ??: FloraDelirus July 11 - ??: Durango July 09 - October 09: Jude Some of 2006 and 2007 - Arachnae